Quadell Lucas
Overview Full biography found here. Appearance Hair: Black Skin: African Descent Eyes: Brown Height: 6’3” Weight: 194lbs Markings (Scars, Tattoo's etc): N/A Personality Quadell is a very bright, cheerful and outspoken man. While he acts like a playful, fun-loving, and carefree man who likes to play with the kids in the Tribe, Quadell is extremely observant, smart and wise. For example, he notices the atrocities that happen inside of the Tribe and is not above protecting those around him from those who would do them harm. He is able to hide his personal feelings and true motives very well. ' ' He is a planner who can see the entire situation and plan for it ahead of time, which plays into his photography well. Additionally, Quadell is very determined and doesn't let other budge him when he has firmly put his mind into a certain decision. ' ' Being an extremely caring individual who is fiercely loyal and protective of his family and friends, he has a tendency to hide his true feelings of worry, fear and hurt projecting instead a calm and collected exterior to calm down and give emotional support to the people around him. When out exploring for wares to trade Quadell is a different person. On the outsider, Quadell becomes slightly manipulative and extremely rational, having no issues killing others outside of the Tribe for survival. He believes that what it takes to live out in the world away from the relative safety of the Tribe. Abilities ' ' Skills: Due to the risk that come with regular exploration and trading, Quadell participates in regular physical training putting his body at near peak human condition, and is capable of holding his own in a fight. He is a talented photographer (although there aren’t many others around to compare himself too) He is a skilled survivalist, and knows what it takes to make outside of the tribe without aid from others. Weaknesses: The years he has spent with his parents have left Quadell untrusting of strangers, and he tends to keep people are arms length when just meeting them. Quadell will often put himself in physical danger in order to take pictures of things he finds interesting, becoming one track minded. Unlike the Braves, Quadell has very little talent when it comes to firearms, never having the chance to learn how to use them. He often lacks confidence in himself. History Quadell was born to Micheal & Hestler Lucas, but he was raised by his grandmother Tonia in the tribe. His grandmother ran a sort of pseudo-orphanage, where she raised many of the children in the tribe who had lost their parents to one thing or another. Quadell was taking care of other children, becoming an older brother figure for the younger ones, and a friend to many of the ones the same age as him. His family were never fans of how the tribe treats people, and only remain in it because of survival. ' ' His parents were traders who spent most of their time exploring the remains of the world in search of wares to trade. They would often come back with gifts from the old world, one day when he was sixteen they came back with an old polaroid camera. Quadell fell in love with it after learning how to use it. But unfortunately he ran out of film very quickly, in order to even have a chance of finding more he began trading and exploring with his parents. As he grew older Quadell was able to collect a large collection of film for his camera, and has taken many pictures which he keeps in a folder in his backpack. When his grandmother passed away, many people believed he would take over the orphanage but the loss of the woman was too much for him to bare, so he kept trading. Despite this he is still protective of the children in the Tribe, and will spend any free time he has been playing with them or teaching them.